


Try

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [20]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: After some time thinking about it, Alisha makes an important decision
Relationships: Ernest Sinclaire/Original Female Character
Series: Kinktober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 1





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt CFWC Kinktober - Day 8: Breeding on Tumblr

The smell of pine spread inside the master bedroom of Ledford Park as wood logs burn into the fireplace. Sitting on a wing back chair, Ernest waited for his beloved wife still downstairs with their friends. As per tradition, they gathered for dinner to catch up every month and it was their turn to host. He smiled to himself. Though he still didn’t care about social events, each time he found himself more inclined to join them.

Yet, he wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe it was the fact that he was growing fond of those late nights filled with laughter, funny stories, and nice wine. Or maybe it was her. Her infectious laughter. The funny stories she tells. And how tempting she looked when the wine she drank left burgundy colored stains on her lips. His life became a blissful adventure ever since his eyes laid upon her. And every time she said yes to him, he couldn’t contain his joy.

He was pulled out of his reverie when the door opened. The sounds of quiet her steps walking into the room and taking off her high heels reached his ears. His grin spread wider as he looked over his shoulder.

Barefoot, Alisha beamed and rushed to him, then sat on his lap to peck his lips. “I thought you were resting.”

“I just woke up.” He said, after lifting her hand to his lips to kiss it. “Is everyone gone?”

“Yes. But Annabelle and Veronica were so wasted I had to help Daphne carry Veronica to the car whilst Hamid carried Ann.”

“You could have called me if you needed help.”

“No, I couldn’t do it.” She protested as one of her hands caressed his hair. “You had a long day of work. Then you took Percival to Paris to spend the weekend with his uncle. I wouldn’t disturb you when you finally had some time to rest.”

“How thoughtful of you, my love. But call next time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Alisha cupped his jaw and pressed her lips on his.

His arms wrapped around her body as Ernest deepened the kiss. She was right about his tiredness. He had an awfully long day. Still, he knew he couldn’t wait until the next day to have a moment with her. His need to rest could be easily sated. But his need for her only grew stronger.

“Ernest, you should…” She breathed between kisses. “…Return to bed and rest.” Alisha suggested as she fought heat rising within her body, triggered by the trails of kisses he placed on her neck and collarbone.

“Are you joining me?” He murmured.

“Of course.”

“I’m afraid neither of us will sleep much then.”

“This is no time for jokes, Ernest.” She pulled away. “If you’re tired, I understand.”

“I am never too tired for you, my love.”

Alisha scrutinized him for a moment, then chewed on a nail. “So… Do you want to try?”

“Try?” His brows knitted together in confusion. “I don’t follow…”

"After all the hints you’ve been giving this month, you don’t know? Especially earlier tonight, when Cordelia and Luke confirmed she’s pregnant… Do you really don’t know what I’m talking about?” She arched one eyebrow.

“Oh!” He cleared his throat as realization dawned on his features. “About what I said earlier, we don’t have to try right now. I don’t wish to pressure you if you’re not–”

“I’m ready.”

“Are you?” His blue eyes went wide.

“Well, technically I don’t know if I am. I didn’t take the test or check for any signs that I could be ovulating yet but… I want a child. Our child.”

Ernest didn’t respond. Instead, he tightened the embrace and guided her lips to his. One of his hands traveled down her hips and hiked up the fabrics of her dress.

“My love, I…” She trailed off once his fingers toyed with the band of her underwear. “The test…”

“We don’t need one.”

“But…” Alisha bit down her lip nervously. “What if my chances to get pregnant are slim tonight?”

Cupping her face with one hand, he gazed into her dark brown eyes. “I’ll make love to you, regardless of our chances to conceive a child. We’ll do it as many times as needed to achieve it and more.”

“Do you mean it?”

“Yes.” He swore. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you…” She purred, placing her legs on either side of him. “… Right here.” She pulled his shirt over his head and one of her hands wandered down his torso as she ground on him. “…Right now.”

Ernest groaned, holding her waist as she rolled her hips on him. His member grew stiff in the confines of his pants. With a few layers of fabric still separating them, it was hard not to feel slightly frustrated he couldn’t touch or taste her bare skin just yet. But she loved building anticipation. Fortunately, so did he.

Alisha stood up, removed the garments piece by piece and smirked. She knew how much he adored to watch her strip for him and put on a show whenever she had the chance. Then she kneeled before him and pushed his trousers and pants down, freeing his hardness. Smiling slyly, she dipped her head down and took him in her mouth.

His hand reached for her hair, brushing the loose strands of her face to watch her. His manhood grew harder as she bobbed her head up and down and her hand caressed his balls. He loved her boldness, how aroused she could get by enveloping his cock with her lips and tongue without even touching herself. He couldn’t get enough of her.

Unable to contain his urges, he pulled her back into his lap. “As much as I enjoy this, I believe we have a mission tonight.” After she straddled him, he grabbed her by the thighs and stood up, carrying her to bed. He lied down and climbed on the bed as he began to kiss her foot, ankle, calf, and thighs. Lying on his stomach, he spread her legs and admired the view before him. She was as wet and ready for him as he expected. Then, he lowered his head and opened her slit with his tongue.

Moaning, Alisha threw her head back as his tongue worked on her, eliciting small jolts of pleasure through her body. Ernest has always been a devoted love partner. But the minute she said yes to getting pregnant, something changed in his eyes, on the way he kissed her. It seemed as if her words ignited a hunger inside him. “My love, I need…” She begged.

“I know.” He looked up, eyes darker, sparkling with lust.”But not yet.”

“What?”

Without saying another word, he dipped his head down again. As he proceeded to suck the delicate flesh between her folds, he two fingers slipped inside her.

Her breath hitched as the waves within her body grew stronger, more intense. Her hands clenched bed sheets as she felt closer to the edge. And like the wood logs burning into the fire, she gave in to the raging inferno caused by her husband’s touch.

With a smile, Ernest climbed on top of her and pinned her wrists to the mattress. Leaning in, he claimed her lips with his, exploring her mouth.

Given how late it was, after a brief moment of intimacy with her husband, Alisha would quickly fall asleep. But there was something about being restrained by him and tasting of herself into their kiss that made eager for more. Locking her legs around him, she pressed his hips closer to her entrance.

He gazed into her eyes once more. “Do you see why we don’t need tests? Your body heat, your juices… Everything tells me you’re ready. And I can’t wait to ravish you, my love.” With that, Ernest sank into her, groaning in delight. Without breaking eye contact, he began to slam in and out of her, watching her writhe beneath him.

Alisha gasped, lost into the feeling of him and the powerful thrust of his hips. Her pulse quickened as his teeth grazed the spot with her shoulder and neck meet. Instinctively, she tried to escape, but he held her wrists tighter. “Ah!”

“Is this alright?”

“Yes.” She panted. “It feels amazing…”

Smirking, he nibbled her earlobe and whispered. “Say my name, Alisha.”

“Ernest…”

“Louder,” he hissed, pushing deeper into her.

“Ernest!” She cried out. Her walls began to throb around his manhood.

“Yes!” He growled whilst his muscles tensed up.

“Ernest, I’m so close…” Alisha wailed, toes curling as she involuntarily tried to pull him closer, though there wasn’t any space left between them.

“Come with me, my love.”

His last request was enough to send her over the edge and she reached ecstasy, screaming his name one more time. Simultaneously, Ernest let out a grunt and spilled himself into his wife.

“You’re incredible, my love,” he said, peppering kisses all over her face before releasing her wrists. He was about to ease himself out of her when Alisha kept him in place.

“Stay?” She pleaded.

“Uh…” Supporting himself on his elbows, Ernest played with a few strands of her hair as he studied her face quietly. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. And I’m not asking you this to be sure I’ll get pregnant. Apparently, it doesn’t work that way.” She made a face, making him chuckle softly. “But I can’t let go of you just yet.”

“Then I’ll be happy to oblige,” he muttered, leaning in for more slow and passionate kisses.


End file.
